poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical
|image = File:Noby Ran Away from Home- The Musical.jpg|Row 1 title = Written by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876|Row 3 title = Previous|Row 3 info = A St. Patrick’s Day Caper|Row 4 title = Next|Row 4 info = Tino and the Real Girl}} Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical is another movie of Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations. Summary When Noby accidentally ruined Sue’s birthday party, Sue tells him to get out and go home. Heartbroken, Noby decides to run away from home and starts a new life. When the heroes found out that he ran away, they decide to look for him. Plot The Story Begins Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. However, Patchy says that he has lost the movie, and tells the kids to forget about Weekenders Adventures. Then a french narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering Tino Tonitini," a musical montage of clips from past adventures while the Star Wars theme plays. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the movie, he plays the tape. The tape shows a long clip of Tino doing walk cycles to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Sonic876, and Stuington betrayed us!" and throws out all his merchandise and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the move begins. The story begins when Noby tries to find a birthday present for Sue’s birthday. Then, he finds a dress at is beautiful. He bought it, put it in a box with the birthday card in it and wrapped the present up with help from Tino and the gang. And they went off to Sue’s house where her birthday party is. But they were being watched by Queen Sophia, an old friend of Noby, which she is a mermaid. She plans to make Noby her husband and the king. Sue gets angry at Noby At Sue’s house, everyone sing happy birthday to Sue as she open up her presents. Sneech give her paintings, and Tino give her a chef’s glove for getting cooked stuff out of the oven. When Noby is about to give her his present, he accidently stepped on a banana peel and fall on the birthday cake, and worse he step on another banana peel and fall on Sue, and she is a mess. Dirty and angry, Sue yells at Noby for ruining her birthday, Noby tells her that it was an accident. But she said to him that she is going to open his present last, that made Noby heartbroken. Then, she tells him to get out of her house and go home. Noby got out and went home, crying. Noby runs away from home Heartbroken, Noby returns home along with Tino, Thomas, Brain, and the gang. They felt bad for Noby had done at Sue’s party. When Doraemon returns, he sees Noby sad and heartbroken. He tries to cheer him up, but Noby runs to his room, crying. During that night, Noby still thinks about Sue, wondering that she hates him now, because of what he had did. So he decides to run away from home to start a new life. At 10 pm, he packs up his stuff and starts on his journey to a different place, where he could be happy and not make any more mistakes like he did in the past. And then, He came across a hill to where he would go. The Friends notice After school, Sue, Sneech, and Big G tries to find Noby, but no sign of him anywhere. When Noby came on top of the hill and pulled out a rocket and grows it with the growth flashlight. He programmed it into autopilot. Noby wonders where he would go, then he decided to go to Planet Aqua, Sophia is probably there. Then, he blasts off to Planet Aqua. Doraemon, freaking out, tries to find Noby, but still no sign of him. Sue, Sneech, and Big G tries to calm him down and get to tell them where Noby is. When Sneech suggests that maybe that Noby ran away from home, Sue become very worried and went to Noby’s house and look for him. But she couldn’t find him, the she started crying because Noby is gone. Sneech finds a not written by Noby saying that he ran away because Sue broke his heart. Sue knew that Noby said that she hates wasn’t true, because she loves him. The Search for Noby begins Sue, refused to give up on Noby, decides to find him on her own, but Doraemon stops her telling her that she can’t do it alone. They have decide to go with her to find Noby, then Noby’s mother decides to look for Noby too, only because she missed him. Tino and the gang decide to come too as they gathered old friends, too. Then the search for Noby has begun. Meanwhile, Noby is 1,000 miles away from Earth and 50,000 miles to Aqua. So, he’ll be there by 3 days. As he continues on the way to Aqua, Sophia watched him hoping that he would come so she can make him a king before she could marry him. Back on Earth, Doraemon and the others tries to find out where Noby is going, by following his trail that leads them all the way on top of the hill where Noby has gone from. Then, they found gas that goes all the way to outer space and suggest he must have gone to a different planet and went on a spaceship and follow the trail. When Sophia saw them looking for Noby she wants them out of the way before they find Noby and take him away from her. 3 days later/Noby found Planet Aqua After 3 days, everyone are still searching for Noby, as for Sue, she was so sad that Noby ran away from home. She knows that she loves him so much. Doraemon comforts her as they continue to find Noby. Noby woke up and cooked pancakes, until he found it, Planet Aqua. He finally made it to Aqua and drove all the way there from 980 miles toward Planet Aqua. Later at Night Doraemon and the others decided to set a camp in planet Saturn. Sneech asks Sue why does she love Noby and how did she had a crush on him. Sue explained to the others that Noby means everything to her, the time he made her happy, she realizes that he was her prince in the beginning. But, Tohka and Origami are fighting over Shido same as Serena and May were fighting over Ash. Big G puts out the camp fire and everyone went to their tents. Sue couldn’t sleep because she misses Noby and sorry for what she did had broken his heart, she loves him. Serena tells her not to worry she’ll see him again. Then she explain how she developed a crush on Ash since they were little kids. Sue finally understands that she and Serena are the same and finally falls to sleep. Noby's Arrival In the morning, Doraemon and the others picked up their stuff and continues their search for Noby. Noby saw the palace where Sophia is and land on the dock. Sophia watched him as he decides to camp outside the palace. Sophia decides to go for phase 2 into her plan. But she has to wait until night comes. Doraemon and the others found out where Noby was going, Planet Aqua is where he went off to. Doraemon tells everyone that they have gone 50,000 miles away from Earth and about 1,000 miles to Planet Aqua. So they went there where Noby is. Sophia put Noby under her spell Nighttime, Noby ate s’mores and hamburgers and fries. Then Noby put out the camp fire and went to his tent. Noby hears a singing voice that woke him up. He looked from inside his tent and sees a girl, but she revealed herself as Sophia, putting Noby under her spell. She tells Noby to be in the castle in the morning. Then, Noby fells back to sleep, and Sophia tells the soldiers to take his tent inside her palace. Noby became the Mermaid King When Noby wakes up inside the palace he has a crown and clothing of the mermaids. Sophia came up and reveals that he is now the Mermaid King. But Noby doesn’t know the ways of the mermaids, so Sophia teaches him the way that her tribe does it all. Noby finally learned and be their king. Noby is so happy be to in his new home. The friends found Noby Noby is about to tell Sophia why he ran away from home, but Sophia knew why he ran away. So Sophia asks him that would he stay with her forever and marry her. Noby says yes and he turns around to the door. When he came out of his master suite, Doraemon and the others were there. Doraemon tells Noby to pack up and go home, but Noby refuses. So they chase Noby and Sophia, who is controlling him, demands him to call for the guards and lock his friends up in the dungeon. Sophia's true colors Later at the dungeon, Sophia reveals that she will marry Noby, and with Doraemon and the others out of the way, Noby will be hers. Sue wouldn’t allow that. Sneech was surprised and tells her that she won’t get away with it, but she already have. She walked out of the dungeon. Sue is so sad about Noby, she wishes she couldn’t been so mad at him, only if it wasn’t her fault. The Marriage of Noby and Sophia The council discuss about when the wedding might start is and what to do with Noby’s friends. Noby tells them the wedding will start in the morning, before he feeds his friends to the sharks. The council agreed, approved the wedding and the sacrifice for the mermaid tribe.Soon at night, Sophia had won Noby’s heart as he enjoyed her victory for the wedding and get rid of Noby’s friends. When Sue still never gives up on Noby, she decides to win him back before the wedding starts. Doraemon and the others decide to help to. Sue stops the Wedding/Sue saves Noby Then in the morning, Noby and Sophia prepare for the wedding ceremony as Doraemon, Sue, Sneech, Big G, and the others broke out of the dungeon and stop the wedding and save Noby from the hands of Sophia, when the wedding started. The wedding is about to end until then suddenly Sue barges in and stops the wedding before it was too late, stopping Sophia from get Noby in her clutches. Then she came to Noby and sings to him, reversing the spell Sophia have cast on him. The Battle between good and evil During the battle, Cera blasts off Team Rocket, Mana kills Kurumi, saving Shido, Ash and Origami defeats Darla by sending her flying into the sky. When Tino is trapped by Dr. Facilier, Sunset Shimmer takes his charm and smashes it, and Facilier gets dragged back into the underworld, and Brock defeats The Crime Empire. As Sophia tries to put Noby back under her spell, but Sue stops her in time and starts to fights her for who wins Noby back. Sue vs Sophia Meanwhile during the fight between Sue and Sophia, Sue grabs a sword and shield and tries to defeat Sophia to win Noby back. Sue tells her that she didn’t mean to break his heart, she was just not being such a good friend to Noby, but she doesn’t believe her. Sophia is about to win, but Sue refused to give up and continues to fighting. Then the final battle ended themselves out of the sea. Then Sue easily defeats Sophia by luring her close to the sun and she dry out and she falls into the water to refresh. And Sue had won Noby’s heart. Sophia apologizes After Sue won, Noby apologizes for running away from home, and Sue hugs him, telling him that he and she are more than friends. After Sophia stands up from the ground, defeated and felt sorry for her actions. She apologizes to Noby and he forgives her, telling her that they’ll always be friends no matter what. Sophia has finally accepts that they’re just friends and will always have Noby as her love-interest. Heading back home Soon in the morning, they are ready to go back home, but they are far away from Earth than ever. With help from Sophia and her tribe, they are able to go back to Earth as quick as a flash. Then, in about 3 hours later, they made it back to Earth. The Ending After that, Sneech decides to celebrate Noby’s return at the beach and he invites Noby this time. There, the heroes celebrate with burgers, fries, mac n’ cheese, white cake, and more food that was there. Noby also declares that he will not run away from home ever again. After the feast, Sue is now so happy about her love for Noby and came to see Noby. And then, she hugs him and they share a kiss. After the movie, Patchy attempts to play it again but doesn't know how to play it. He and Potty press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Patchy to get tangled in it. The movie ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Powerpuff Girls Z, Rick O’Connell, Evelyn O’Connell, Alex, O’Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven guest stars in this movie. Scenes *The Story Begins *Sue gets angry at Noby *Noby runs away from home *The Friends notice *The Search for Noby Begins *3 days later/Noby found Planet Aqua *Late at Night *Noby's Arrival *Sophia put Noby under her spell *Noby became the Mermaid King *The friends found Noby *Sophia's true colors *The Marriage of Noby and Sophia *Sue stops the Wedding/Sue saves Noby *The Battle between good and evil *Sue vs Sophia *Sophia apologizes *Heading back home *The Ending Songs and soundtrack #“'What Can Go Wrong'”- Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, and Ace Goody #“'Happy Birthday'” - Noby, Sneech, Big G, Ace Goody, and the Heroes #Music Score: #"Go the Distance" - Noby #“'Where’s Noby'”- Sue, Sneech, and Big G #"I Have the Muscles”- Big G #“'Noby, My Love'”- Sophia #“'I Love You'”- Sue #Music Score: #Music Score: #Music Score: #“'You’re Under My Spell'”- Sophia #“'The Way of the Mermaids'”- Noby and Sophia #“'I Will Stand to my New Home'”- Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, and Tamaki #“'I’m the One You Loved'”- Sue #"Make It Right" - Serena and Sue #“'This Day Aria'”- Sophia and Sue #“'I Won’t Allow It'”- Sophia and Sue #“'This Means War'”- The Heroes, and the villains #“'Noby Will Be Mine'”- Sophia and Sue #Music Score: #Music Score: #“'Friends No Matter What'”- Noby #Music Score: #Music Score: #“'I Love You'” (Reprise) - Noby and Sue #Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart Credits Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations